The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a joint, in which method a joining compound is placed around the members to be joined to each other and the joint is heated by means of a form.
The invention also comprises a joint between members joined to each other and surrounded by a joining compound.
As for the prior art, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,879, in which is described a method for repairing a damaged area of a composite structure. In this known method, a fettling compound is spread on the area to be repaired, which compound is heated via an opposite side of the composite structure, and after this, pressure is increased into the area to be repaired, whereafter the fettling compound is hardened.